


The Beginning

by PhanIsBae



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poly, Polyamory, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhanIsBae/pseuds/PhanIsBae
Summary: So first they all start dating and then some cute fluff.





	The Beginning

Today was the day. He was going to do it.   
Dan woke up, and he felt determined. Today was the day. He showered, and put on some of his freshly cleaned clothes. His old ripped jeans and a stupid random shirt. He looked at himself and breathed.   
He looked into the mirror and spoke to himself. "Okay, Dan. You look good, you feel good, and there is no reason to be nervous."  
He was going to tell Arin. He had loved him for a long time, maybe two years or so. Or at least, that was as long as he had known he loved him. And he loved Suzy too, for that matter. He would tell them both, today would either be the best or the worst day of his life. He could have to leave his life; Star//bomb, Ga//me Gru//mps. But he knew he was willing to take that risk.   
He got in the car, and drove to the Ber//how/Han//son household. He opened the door, as he usually did, and walked in. He was immideatly greated by both Mimi and Mochi, who rubbed on his legs. Everything felt so normal, like it was any other day. Like it wasn't supposed to be life changing, whether good or bad.   
Arin walked out of the kitchen and greated him with a hug. He held it for a moment, relashing in the fact that it was pleasent. He realized this might be the last time he does this, but he pushed that thought out of his mind. Suzy joined them, after a quick "Dan's here!" from Arin. Suzy gave him an even bigger hug, and then they all sat down on the couch. Dan smiled, and quickly remembered why he was here.   
"So, you guys. I have something I want to tell both of you."  
They both instantly looked concerned, and Dan winced a little at it. He didn't mean that to sound so.. So, forceful and intense.  
"Don't worry! Its nothing that is bad."  
Arin looked at him, and replied, "Dude, you made me think you were leaving grumps or something." He laughed slightly.  
"No! I would never leave you guys! God man, I could never think of it." They all laughed together.  
Okay, here goes nothing. "I'm in love with both of you."  
Shit. Their faces dropped. And then dan's dropped too.   
Silence, no one said anything. And then, laughing. It took Dan a moment to process. They were... Laughing?  
Dan smiled, but was so goddamn confused. Soon, they stopped laughing and Suzy said "That's all?"  
Dan looked at her, and turned his head sideways. "What. What do you mean?"  
Arin chimed in, "We've known forever dude. It's chill."  
Dan understood. Was he that obvious? "So uh. Where do we go from here?"  
Arin responded after a moment of looking at his wife. "Well, what do you want? We could try things out, maybe go on a date? Maybe, we could go to a movie and then I could take you to that sushi place? The first place we ever went together?"  
Dan smiled at the memory, also at the cheesyness of it.  
"Um, yeah. I think that sounds good. We could do that."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It was months later, they all went on dates and held hands and shit like that. Dan couldn't be any happier. But, he wanted to take it slow. None of them had even kissed yet. Well, besides Arin and Suzy. Obviously.  
Now, tonight was a date. And Dan was determined to kiss both of them. They ate dinner, and they were at Arin and Suzy's house. They were all cuddling on the sofa, which was something that started happened a long time ago between Dan and Arin.   
So, now was the time. Dan looked at Arin, he wanted to kiss him first.  
"Hey, Arin?" Of course, Arin looked at him. It was all going to plan so far.  
So Dan did it, he leaned in and kissed him. Well, that's what was supposed to happen. He kinda bumped noses with him and foreheads. He smiled, and laughed softly. Arin grabbed Dan's shirt and pulled him in. He kissed him, soft and sweet. Dan smiled into it. This was. Well, this was new. The facial hair felt weird but not necessarily bad. And he pulled away, and smiled at Arin. Arin smiled back. Suzy was looking at both of them and Dan turned towards her. He pulled her into a kiss, and it went smoother now that she knew what was happening. It was also a very sweet kiss, and it was over pretty fast. Now, they were all smiling. Goofily, honestly.   
Okay, this went better than he expected. So, now they were all watching their movie again and laying together. Dan laying inbetween Suzy and Arin.   
They were watching The Last Unicorn, per Dan's request. Of course.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dan was laying there, remembering things. Of course, it had to do with Arin and Suzy. He smiled at all of the memories. He remembered the first time him and arin ever held hands. They were walking, it was just them this time. Just walking, ever since they all started dating this was more common. Just walking around. So it was pretty normal at this point.   
Arin just. Grabbed his hand. No warning, and Dan's face was a little warmer. This is the first time they had been affectionate without Suzy around. Somehow it felt, wrong? To not have her around. But he knew she would be happy with it.   
So they walked. Together, talking, about anything really. Enjoying each others company. And it just happened that they were holding hands. And, to put it simply, it was nice.


End file.
